Potters' secrets
by HogwartzGrad
Summary: What if Harry's father wasn't who he said he was? What if the Potter's had an even better hid secret than the Invisibility Cloak? What if there was another werewolf at school with Remus?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN_**

_Hello people of planet internet. prepare yourselves for a story intrigue, mystery, romance, and length.  
_

,

What if Harry's father wasn't who he said he was? What if the Potter's had an even better hid secret than the Invisibility Cloak? What if there was another werewolf at school with Remus? Prepare yourselves to find out the answers to those questions for yourselves.

Our story starts in the year 1967, the 27th of March. a young James Potter is playing outside with all of his friends at his 7th birthday party. It was a magical time for all with fairies titering above the children's heads and practice wands hidden all over the yard. Giant daisies were singing happy birthday to young James as sparks and bangs sounded throughout the day. The birthday boy himself was the most impressive. He was able to make the sparks from his wand grow and change into different animals, to the delight of all the children around him. Suddenly the bunny James had been playing with split apart into twenty smaller bunnies which went down to the ground and ran around while the children chased them. James's father Charlus looked out hungerly at the rabbits.

*SMACK* "Stop that Charles." His wife Dorea said sharply as she hit his head. "You'll scare the kids if they see you doing that." She tuts softly at her chagrined husband before she smiles at him. "Just wait a little longer honey. tomorrow I'll conjure you up a nice jackalope for you to chase. Much tastier than sparks would don't you think?" Charlus nods, unable to speak at the strain of controlling himself at that thought. He slowly regains his composure and whispers to his wife.

"Today is the day of changing isn't it?" He asks softly, shocking his wife.

"We agreed not to talk about that until after the party was over." Dorea said sharply as one of the rabbits ran across the air in front of them.

"Ok ok. I just thought that we could since The other parents are already taking their kids home." He pointed over and Dorea saw the parents taking their crying kids away from the party.

"Fine. But James might as well be here when we tell him." Dorea said dejectedly. Charlus sighed and nodded as they both waited for the final kids to be brought home.

*45 min. later.*

It was dusk when the last child was dragged away by her parents and James literally floats towards his parents, elated at the success of his party. He starts to go past them into the house when his father puts a slightly hairy hand on his shoulder and lowers him to the ground.

"Son. It's time we had a talk about today." Charlus said softly making James pause before his normal groan of boredom.

"Jamey, you know that your father is a werewolf and that you are part werewolf as well." James nods slowly, surprised about his parents bringing this up.

"I didn't tell any of my friends if that's what this is about." James said making both his parents smile.

"We know that you didn't James. This is about a family secret, even bigger than the cloak." Charlus said causing James to perk up.

/What could be more important than that?/ James wondered in awe as his mouth gaped open. The family cloak was worth more galleons than half of all wizards would ever see in their life times.

"Well James. What your mother and I haven't told is that... Dang how did my dad say this?" Charlus frowned and scratched his head making Dorea sweat-drop.

"You FORGOT" Dorea screeched at her husband making both Charlus and James flinch. "How could you forget something so important!"Charlus shrinks down under his wife's steely gaze

"I didn't. It's very complicated Dory and I only had it explained once when I turned 7 years old." He said, slowly gaining confidence as he spoke.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! YOU LIVE THROUGH IT EVERY BLIMEY DAY!" She whisper shouted at him making Charlus shrink back even more. Dorea breathes heavily for a few moments to calm herself down. "How about **I **tell our son about YOUR side of the family." She shakes her head at her husbands antics and looks down to her son and gestures for him to come closer, which he does after stifling his laughter. Dorea pulls her son close and whispers into his ear.

"You are a very special boy James. Even more important than being a wizard, you are a potter. One of original families of wizards and with that comes powers that even the greatest of wizards have only dared to dream about. The first is the aptitude for all magic but fortune telling. This is the least of your powers which you've already discovered." She breathily whispers this into his ear, making James' young eyes sparkle with wonder. "But there's more, much more. Every generation of Potter gets different powers after this first one and one other power. Every true Potter is the ultimate were-creature. You and all of your descendants will be able to change into any creature who bites them whenever they want. They will also keep their mind unlike an animagus or other were-creatures." James's eyes widened as he thought about what this could mean. Even at 7 years old James was a very bright boy and he knew what this meant. He was different from everybody in the world, even other wizards.

"When can I start!" James squeaked out excitedly. Charlus smiles and interrupts his wife before she can finish explaining.

"It starts tonight son. Your first changing will be tonight when I impart one of my animals to you after I bite you." He said this nonchalantly as if saying that he was going to the market. Charlus started to continue when he sees his son's ashen face. He smiles and kneels down next to James. "Son. It sounds like it'll hurt but it won't feel any worse than this." Charlus takes his son's hand ad pinches it softly making James wince slightly. "Now, was that so bad James?" Charlus said as he looked at his son's sheepish grin.  
/That boy is going to break a thousand hearts if he's as clueless as all Potters./

"No dad. Can we go now?" James said making his father stand up straight.

"How the h.. heck did you know we had to go somewhere?" James smiled and said

"I DIDN'T!" Charlus couldn't help laughing at his son's antics and Dorea had to put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Sure son. Just let me get the flu powder." Charlus shook his head side to side as he walked into the house and stood in front of his mantlepiece. He took out his wand and drew a triangle that was split down the middle and had a circle inside of it on the center brick of the mantelpiece. The drawing glowed blue for a moment and a compartment opened up from the center of the symbol revealing a golden pot with strange symbols chiseled all over it. He reached in and quickly pulled out a handful of flu powder as the compartment closed with a snap. He looked around his house that he had been living in for the past nine years. He reflected on all the memories that he and his family have shared there.

/It'll be nice to finally go home/ Charlus thought as he flung his handful of crimson flu powder into the fireplace.

_**AN**_

_My first chapter for this story is now and forever finished. Also the powder is special and is supposed to be crimson. _

_Well you know the drill Interwebians. Please review this story. Love, Praise, Hatred and Critique are all welcome. Just don't go too heavy on the hatred._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**_

_I am SOOOOO sorry people. I have been completely swamped with schoolwork with finals coming in and I have had hardly any time to work on this story. So please forgive me and without any further ado, here is chapter numero duo. Although it will not be as long as chapter 1, it will be very good. You will discover things about the Potter's that only my mind could have ever come up with._

James was lead into the only home that he had ever known and sees something that he will only see seven times in his life. In his living room a Lion made out of crimson flames was standing in his fireplace and his father was speaking to it in a quiet whisper. The Lion was passion incarnate. It had a living pelt that moved even though the lion stayed perfectly still. It's eyes were precious Rubies that shone like stars, filled with a love for life. It's face was something out of legend. Something that even an evil lord couldn't defile. Suddenly Charlus turned around and sees his son's awestricken eyes.

"Yes she's a beauty isn't she. And one day she'll be yours son." James riveted his gaze on his father.

"R...R...Really?! OH THANK YOU DAD! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!" James cried out as he ran forward and leapt into his dad making him stumble.

"Ok ok son. I know that you're excited but she does have some say in it. Just like our wands." James backed off from his father giving him a quizzical look.

"He's right Boyo. Ah've got as much say in a who Ah'a be servin' as ya do on what ya think about." **(1)** James swung his gaze back on to the lion with his mouth open and awaiting flies. She stepped off of the mantelpiece that she had been sitting on and stepped onto the carpet, leaving small singed marks on the carpet in the shape of her paws. Small cinders continually danced off of her pelt making it seem as if she was sprinting as she was walking towards the newest Potter. "Now. Let me see what is inside of this young lads heart." James unconsciously backs off a step from the lion but she was still able to stretch out her neck and touch her nose to James' forehead. Suddenly James stood up perfectly straight as if he had been hit with a body bind curse. The two stayed like that for several minutes while James' forehead started to redden from the heat. Suddenly the lion stepped away and pulled the sides of her mouth up in a smile. "This un' will be a keepa'. I can a no wait ta see who the lucky lass will be that gets ta be his bride." She stepped back as Dorea and Charlus stepped behind their still petrified son and whispered a dul spell of _finite incantatum. _Two beams of golden light snuck from their wands into James' young head making him gasp and roll his eyes. He seemed to fold in on himself as he collapsed into his parents' waiting arms.

"Come on son. Let's go and meet the rest of the family." Charlus and his wife Dorea gently carry their son into the fire and spoke 2 simple words that would change James' whole world.

"**_Potter's Village"_**

*In James' mind*

White

The absence of color

Innocence

Holiness

Life

Boredom

These are the thoughts that James Charlus Potter had as his mind was turned in toward himself. He was floating freely inside of a giant empty white space with patches of darkness scattered throughout it.

/Well it seems that ya were born inta' darkness young boyo. Different from most o the Potters but not unheard of./ A small light comes into being in front of him. It starts to grow larger and James sees a goddess. That is the only word that can even come close to describing the allure and beauty of the humanoid he saw. It made him want to close his eyes forever to the rest world for it would be a letdown. /Now none o those thoughts wee lad. Ya need ta see ta find yar love, to cast yer spells, to fight yar enemies, and to tell what time it is so yar not late fer supper./

/You got me there Scarlete./ James gasped in his mind. How did he know what the goddesses name was? How could he even deem to think himself worthy of-

/Ah told ya NOT ta think like that. Ah'm no more a goddess than yar a loaf o mutton./ James smiled as he floated in front of Scarlete. /Also, just so ya know, ya passed mah test. Givin' meh a name is what shows ya ta beh a true Pottah king./ Before James could even begin to exclaim at her last statement, Scarlete leaned in to James and pulled him in for a light but powerful kiss.

**(1) Yes the Lion is Scottish. She is supposed to sound just like the princess from Brave, but just a wee bit older.**

**_AN_  
**

_This is the end of chapter 2. Anyone who can think up names of chapters would be eternally gratified and immortalized in all of my stories. Just a teaser. :3 Until next time (Definitely less than a month this time. I promise.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**4AN**_

_Hello interwebians. It is so great to speak to you all once again._

_Well enough chit chat. It is time to continue on with the story so sit back, relax and enjoy the next 1364 words._

_._

_._

Somewhere within the bowels of the earth exists a dead Volcano's magma chamber. It has perfectly round sides that roll up from a perfectly flat bottom. It is made entirely from Graphite (One of a few materials that can resist the heat of a volcano). the chamber was perfectly smooth along the sides and bottom, allowing no purchase for any kind of plant or animal life known to science. But known to magic are one plant and one animal that can naturally find a life inside of this desolate wasteland. The plant is called **Diafaneís grafíti̱ **. It is a large, spongy type of moss that is used in the most powerful of fire protection potions and poisons. It is completely clear except when there is fire near it. Then it will turn completely black and actually move towards the fire to snuff it out. The plant can also be used as a wand material, ideal for conjuring magic.

The only other living thing that can exist naturally in this kind of environment is the English Black Death Dragon. This dragon is the real cause behind the bubonic plague of the 1300's when a cult of dragon worshiping witches attempted to capture the essence of death itself inside of a Scottish Hebridean Black Dragon. They succeeded and the resulting Beast was a dragon that was blacker than the deepest, darkest, dankest cave in the world. It's claws were so hot that they burned the air around them into Plasma while it's scales gave off a deathly chill that froze the plasma solid. It's breath is more deadly than a Nundu's. It is a grey fog that rolls out from it's mouth in a wave that will literally rot the skin of any creature it touches while it still lives. It is the death of all creatures and no known spells or potions even to this day can cure one afflicted with this blight. Even a phoenix's tears will only delay the the progress of this affliction. It's heart-strings are only compatible with a wand made of the flesh and bone of another dragon. It is a beast of death that even Dementors flee from. It coats it's lairs in a magic that repels all living creatures for an, as of now, permanent extent of time except for the hardiest of magical ones. It has only been subdued by the use of over 150 wizards working in tandem. All 5 known specimens of this dragon are being monitored by the top wizards in the D.R.C.M.C. In an old lair of one of these dragons lives the most recent reincarnation of Potter's Village. The hardy descendants of the Potter Lords' bastards and squibs have lived around the world in the most dangerous, inhospitable, and disgusting environments they can find and make it beautiful while still repulsing all other living beings since the Potter's first became lords. Their many millennia of practice at this have made them so good at hiding in dangerous area that they have been known by the Potter lords to live inside of a live dragon's lair. They have been forced into hiding because of a certain, little known wizard law and legend about wizarding lords. The law is that if a Wizard lord sires a bastard then that child must be forced out into the muggle world as a baby. The legend (But what was back then believed to be truth) is that any squibs sired by a lord are actually bastards.

This day has been awaited for the past 30 years in Potter's Village. The day the prince did his rounds. All 775 residents of Potter's village came out to the center of their village with all of their belongings from beds to wardrobes on this most holy of dates. The jet black graphite of the cavern had exactly 155 traditional japanese machiya carved out of the bottom of the rock, large enough for 5 household members to live in each comfortably. They were all arrayed in the form of a giant rune meant for protection against all forms of both muggle and magical scrying. In the exact center of the village was a giant crest. It had a sword and a staff crossed through a golden shield. On the top of the 4 separated sections of the crest sits a roaring lion wearing a crown, on the left perches an eagle on an olive branch, holding a small scroll in it's beak. The right of the crest holds a sleeping badger in a den, surrounded by a soft, blue light. The bottom of the crest holds a cobra caught in the midst of striking out of the crest surrounded by actual flames. Suddenly the flames started to grow and the people started to chant softly _"__O__ Prínkipas Érchetai". _Everyone of the villagers spoke in unison, slowly building the sound until the entire cavern vibrated with the tone. The flames danced and twirled faster and faster as the villagers chanted louder and louder until The flames were halfway up the height of the cavern. Suddenly the villagers stopped chanting and the flames fell down from the sky faster than boulders. They fell down to the center of the crest where the staff and blade cross. The crest started to glow white hot and the villagers all screamed one final time _"O PRINKIPAS __ÉRCHETA!"_ With a whoosh of air the flames exploded out from the crest, incinerating everything above 8 feet from the ground. As the dust starts to settle, 3 figures begin to emerge from the crest as it starts to shrink, as if the figures are being created from the crest. The forms get clearer and clearer. It is a man and a woman holding a young boy in their arms. The boy is glowing through the dense snow of dust and from his light the 775 residents of Potter's village see that he is beautiful. They can all tell that the new prince will be a heartbreaker of almost every girl (And quite a few guys) that he meets. More dust clears and the citizens all go to one knee as they see the crest wrapped around the boy in a cloak. He is wearing a crown of fire that casts his features into perfect shadows, hiding every imperfection. They all chanted one phrase at the same time, causing the cavern to shake once again.

_**(1)** "Lord Potter guide us. Lord Potter teach us. Lord__ Potter protect us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours."_

___*30 min. later._

_"is he ok?"_

_"of course he..."_

_"...this taking so..."_

_"...hear us?"_

All these voices buzzed in and out of James like bees. Annoying, unintelligible,short, and boring. All he wanted to do was sleep, but whenever he was close the voices would drag him back to the edge of consciousness. Then he hears a familiar voice in the tumult of sound. His oldest friend Peter called out to him softly.

**"James, are you just going to lie there all day or get up? You can't eat any flavour beans if you don't get up James. You can't play with me or use magic if you don't wake up James." **The thought of never doing any of those things again made James shoot bolt upright, scaring the bejesus out of his parents and the 5 doctors hovering over his bed. They all screamed and fell back. 3 of the doctors actually fainted. James looked around confusedly and said

"Where's Peter?" The oldest doctor got up very shakily with skin whiter than snow. He pointed on the right side of James' chest and croaked out in a voice that didn't belong in an old mans body

"In your soul boyo." He toppled over and fainted.

_**(1)**__** If you can figure out where this quote is from. YOU ARE FREAKING AWESOME! You will also get a prize based upon how quickly you can figure it out.**_

_**{ SO**__** MOTE IT BE!**__**}**_


End file.
